Frogs and Storms
by Biscuit15
Summary: In which Gokudera accidentally intrudes on Bel and Fran's "private time" and ends up joining them. Yaoi, one-shot, BelxFranxGokudera Bx26x59


**I am moving the lemons over to my adultfanfiction account. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

While Tsuna knew that holding meetings with the Varia was a near-suicidal 'sport' as one could never tell what a bunch of deranged lunatics trained to kill were going to do, he also knew that, with a new member having recently joined the Varia ranks, there might be at least be _one _Varia Guardian who wouldn't scare Tsuna to the very core.

To his relief, the new Varia Mist wasn't as bloodthirsty and insane as the rest of the group – instead, the teal-haired teenager was calm and quiet, albeit snarky and offensive. Tsuna didn't mind – he would much rather take a few insults over dodging Xanxus' guns, after all.

With the introduction of the new member out of the way, Tsuna had gotten down to business with the rest of the Vongola associates. His own guardians remained by his side, minus Hibari – who wouldn't be caught dead in these kinds of environments – and Mukuro, who was out doing who knows what. After hearing that the Varia Mist had been Mukuro's student, Tsuna really had been surprised that the blue-haired male hadn't bothered to show up, and even more so to find that the student was nothing like the pineapple-haired man.

The young teenager – who could barely be any older than eighteen, Tsuna could tell – was named Fran, and he seemed to have a very peculiar relationship with the Storm Guardian, Belphegor. Either he was as indifferent to Belphegor's insanity as he seemed to be everything else, or he was suicidal – but then, being a core Varia member _was _suicide, after all; their previous Mist Guardian had proved that.

"Senpai, I'm going to tear up."

Tsuna stopped talking as he turned to look at Fran, noticing the smaller male was pulling one of his blond companion's knives from his shoulders. The younger bent it before he tossed it behind him somewhere, only to receive three more knives embedded in his frog hat.

"Don't bend them!" Belphegor scolded.

"Bel-senpai, you've tried so hard to be original, it's embarrassing." Fran didn't care for the knives in his hat; his emotionless eyes instead remained fixed on the blond, as if he was baiting the stronger male into something only he knew about.

Bel just growled as he stood up, grabbing his comrade by the hood of Fran's jacket. Without a word, he dragged the boy out of the meeting room, disappearing somewhere into the Vongola Mansion.

"Umm..." Tsuna looked nervous as all eyes fixed on him. "...Should I send someone after them...?"

Xanxus ignored this question altogether in favour of his glass of wine. Squalo just shrugged while Lussuria giggled.

"Sweetie, give them some time alone." The flamboyant man winked at the brunet Decimo, as if he knew something the younger didn't. "If they don't come back soon, _then _send someone."

Tsuna nodded, trying to recall where he had gotten up to in one of his announcements.

_**~~XX~~**_

"Bel-senpai, don't rip my uniform," Fran complained as a loud tear filled the air of the bedroom they had just walked into. His back was against the wall, the blond pinning him against it with his weight. "The loud-mouth commander will have another fit otherwise."

Bel ignored these words; he instead moved his mouth to the younger's throat, biting down hard enough to break sensitive skin.

Fran moaned softly as he tilted his head, giving his lover more room to work with. He arched his back as a warm hand slid beneath his shirt, slender fingers caressing his small nubs.

**XXX LEMON REMOVED XXX**

"Hayato-kun~" Bel moaned before he pulled away, licking at a splash of come on the Vongola Storm's cheek. He grinned before he turned around, moving to pick Fran up and cradle him lovingly in his arms. "Did Froggy enjoy his little show~?"

Fran nodded, lifting his head so that it rested against Bel's chest. He listened to the heartbeat, soothed by it, barely aware that Bel had started talking again – all that mattered was his lover had returned to _him _and not the _bomb brat_.

"Hayato-kun~" Bel called, watching as the other moved to the clothing he had discarded. "Hayato-kun, bring new clothes for my frog~!"

"Fuck you!" Gokudera argued. Bel just smirked; apparently even orgasms weren't enough to calm down the younger's volatile attitude.


End file.
